he came again
by blackvioletrose
Summary: Topsy turvy...i don't know what to do to make next chapter and i am just 12 so don't you dare swear...AND REVIEW... WHEN RYDER DANIELS COMES AND ABUSES TORI... YEAH YEAH I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING SUCH STORIES BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD COME AND KILL ME ... HAH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!


He came again!

Today again I went to HA with no food and sleep. He won't let me eat because I am too fat and now that's the punishment. My body aches with pain. Everyone in school except Jade thinks Ryder Daniels has changed. Jade says those people never change and once again her judgement is right. Ryder Daniels is here for the revenge.

"Tori, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jade yelled.

I was by my locker. My hand aches to open the locker his grip was too tight, maybe I should wear gloves to cover the bruise. Jade asked me a question. If I ever got an Aladdin lamp I would wish that I could be INVISIBLE. I know he would murder me before he goes to Cal Art's, though I know that he said if I uttered a single word he would kill me.

"Jade, look stop worrying it's nothing okay; nothing is happened to me I am just worried about the maths test". Everyone was looking-staring at me. I became self-conscious.

"Tori you have a black eye! Not that your other eye is perfect, it's RED." She yelled again ,so Ryder's yelling was not enough.

"Yay! I like the combination of black and red!" Cat giggled, at least she was behaving normal.

"I fell Jade". I said closing my eyes – they burn , so this was not the best idea.

"Okay if you don't want to tell then don't Tori but always keep in mind we are always here for you no matter what. There is a good news too. Cat's big brother is coming to HA today. His name is Frankie and we are giving him a warm welcome so you also have to come".

"Okay so let's go". I told them as much enthusiastically as I could.

Ryder was coming our way and he saw me looking at him. He gave me a smirk that made me cringe, everyone except Jade was talking; she was looking at me and then Ryder. He waved in Jade's direction and she smiled. He was coming in our direction and I can't breathe. Jade is looking at me.

"I know there is something wrong with you and that Ryder guy and trust me I am gonna get to the bottom of this". I just stared at her.

"Hello guys everything okay you look like arguing". Ryder said. He talks like such a gentleman sometimes I get confused that he has a double personality disorder.

"No, we are just arranging the welcome party we are giving to Cat's brother Frankie". Beck said.

"Can I help?". Wow now he would be with us.

"Sure, since we don't have someone to go and get the drinks and food so maybe you can go and get them". Said Beck.

"That would be great…. Um Tori can you come with me?". No please don't send me with him.

"Yes that's a good idea Tori go with Ryder so he can get some help". Said Robbie. I wish I could punch him.

Ryder grabbed my hand and led me to the exit. Once we were in the his car he was a devil.

"What was the problem with my girl, why was she acting like a total bitch!". He yelled.

"N-n-nothing.". I stammered

"Oh really, well I thought you were, so...now ready for the punishment? And it better be a yes, baby!". He said.

"Ryder please… I am sorry!". I said but he was getting mad. "Okay". I said my eyes were watery and soon the tears were streaming down my face.

We were now near the woods where he would hurt me again when he said "you know when you cry like this it gives me so much relief but now after this I am gonna make sure you cry more than that ah…hear we are!".

He picked me up and put me in the back seat and was on top of me in a few seconds, and then the nightmare started. But this time it was worse so I screamed –"shut up!". He yelled and gave me cushion to cover my screams.

It was over after one hour and we went shopping i couldn't stand so i sat in the car and cried softly.

"Hey guys. The things are here!". Ryder said to the gang in his sweet voice and again Jade was eyeing me.

"Tori i want to talk to you! so before i hear an excuse come with me! NOW!". Jade said through clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and went with her to the janitor's room.

"Tori please now would you tell me! look at yourself now when you came back you were looking worse than the morning please i swear i won't tell anyone!" she said with a concerned expression.

"Jade i know you care but you don't want me to be killed now do you?". When she nodded i continued."i wish i could tell you but i can't. Now let's go". And with that we were back.

Frankie was a beautiful guy with fair skin like Cat , bronze hair and perfect lips. His dress was a black hoodie with black jeans and black converse so you can say the opposite of Cat but his nature was cute he was eyeing me carefully because i was obeying Ryder and standing at the back ,maybe now i was looking worse.

After lunch it was my free period so i was sitting alone when Ryder came I was shocked when he grabbed my hair and said "why was Frankie looking at you ,next time if he looked at you , you are dead UNDERSTAND?". His voice was a harsh whisper but loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't knew what to do so i sat there staring at my untouched black coffee.

"I was wondering why you were so quiet because Cat said you are always happy and talkative so now i know the reason ,Tori". Suddenly out of nowhere the voice came and i was shocked to see Frankie sitting opposite me sipping through his coffee.

"Look please Frankie please i beg you not to tell anyone he is gonna kill me please". I was suddenly crying.

"Hey hey please don't cry... please... i won't tell anyone just stop crying okay". He was feeling bad about what he did but it was not Frankie's fault, Ryder my abuser said that i was only useful to get good grades. Now as i looked up there was no Frankie... he was gone.

Ryder was coming from behind the van with an angry expression. I am DEAD.

"So he knows about us now and now i have decided that i won't go next week to Cal Art's ... i would go tonight but after i am done with you!" he said through clenched fists.

I was scared and happy at the same time the question; what will he do to me? was lingering in my mind but i was happy that the nightmare would end.

" Let's go to your house !". Ryder said waking me up from my thoughts.

"W-w-what will you -". He stared at me like he is stopping himself from killing me now so i followed him.

Once we reached my house i was starting to panic because i knew something really bad was going to happen.

"Ryder please tell me please". I begged and he just smirked.

Ryder suddenly blindfolded me and led me to my house. My parents and Trina were out of state so there is no way i could be saved from him.

Once i entered the house i smelled smoke and wine and heard laughter.

"Wow, she is beautiful". A person said. It was a voice that i've never heard before and it was a man's voice.

"Hot". Another man said.

"So let's geh t started!". The third man said.

Meanwhile i was being dragged upsteirs to ... my room. It was Ryder's hand who was tying my hands and legs to the bedposts. Great. Now there is no way to escape.

Ryder was on top of me ... i recognized his scent. He was kissing me everywhere and my clothes were being removed. He was being rough and it was getting really worse, the tape on my mouth was removed and a needle was shot through my mouth and i screamed but nothing was coming out of my mouth and now he was kissing me roughly i could hear the other people laughing. Now i could see what they were doing, there were four other men maybe in there twenties.

They abused me for eight hours and then it was just me and Ryder in the room. The injection's reaction was over i could speak now but i didn't wanted speak now.

"So how was that...anyway i enjoyed a lot! now the beating session. Ready? oh i'm sure you are!" Ryder laughed and with that he started to hit me with bare hands the pain was worse , i couldn't move.

After four hours of his beating he came near me and whispered "you are a total bitch and if you told anyone what happened you will not be doing a good thing because no one cares about you as i said before you are only useful when people want a good grade , no one likes you bitch in fact you should thank a boy like me who dated you! Now my flight is in half hour so bye and i think you got your lesson so you better not take revenge on any other boy no matter how worse they treat you! Because there is no fool who would treat you in a gentle way!". Wth that he was gone and i was lying on my floor bleeding.

**_so here is the next chapter i don't know whtat to do to make a next chapter it's so hard and i am a twelve year old girl so i don't know anything you can call me dumb but i am so happy that i made so much progress! YAY! thanks to mbj2323 and my followers !_**

It's been so long, maybe i should get up but my body aches with pain. I can hear a knock on the door but i am too afraid to go and see but it's not Ryder because he had the keys. I am still not in the state to go and check i really don't want pity of the person.

"Vega ... Tori! hey are you-oh my- WHAT HAPPENED?".Someone- Jade yelled. I was dumbstuck... now she would tell evryone.

"Jade please l-l-leave m-m-me a-a-alone!". I choked out.

"NO! Vega you listen to me! taday when you-without telling us-we all became suspicious-and now we all are here because Frankie told what that bastard did to you and now i am going down stairs to open the door!". I know she was near to the breaking down point but i didn't had any energy left to hold he now i was not that girl anymore.i wrapped the white sheents over me so they don't see my bruised body.

"oh no! Tori - WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?".T whole group was upstairs along with Frankie. They were all wide eyed. This is so humiliating.

"Nothing guys ... please just leave me alone OK?". I again choked back the sobs.

"Guys you all leave i am staying here with her... LEAVE NOW. Trust me i will take care of her!". Said Jade.

" Ok Tori just tell us where is Ryder?". I flinched at the name but answered anyway.

"R-r-ryder is on the airport he is going to Cal-Arts... there is no advantage of findng him he would be gone by now.".That was the longest conversation i did since he came in my life.

"we will find him where ever he is-LETS GO!". A nd with that they were gone and Jade cleared up my room and led me to the bathroom to take a hot 't wanted to be alone so it took me two miniutes to take a shower instead of bath. I put on a black sweatpant and shocking pink full sleved shirt since i was covered with bruises. I knew there were loads of questions i have to face once i am out. Sooner the Better!

Once i was out i was surprised to see the room clean and the heater was on. Jade held my hand and led me to the bed. I lied there for a few miniutes with Jade sitting on the opposite side facing me with the concened eyes i had never seen before.

"Tori you knw what i want to ask so you better answer me because you know i am not a patient person". Jade said lying next to me but she was still facing me.

"OK".I said and closed my eyes not wanting to see the expressions on Jade's face.

"It all started six months back when

"Jade please l-l-leave m-m-me a-a-alone!". I choked out.

"NO! Vega you listen to me! taday when you-without telling us-we all became suspicious-and now we all are here because Frankie told what that bastard did to you and now i am going down stairs to open the door!". I know she was near to the breaking down point but i didn't had any energy left to hold he now i was not that girl anymore.i wrapped the white sheents over me so they don't see my bruised body.

"oh no! Tori - WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?".T whole group was upstairs along with Frankie. They were all wide eyed. This is so humiliating.

"Nothing guys ... please just leave me alone OK?". I again choked back the sobs.

"Guys you all leave i am staying here with her... LEAVE NOW. Trust me i will take care of her!". Said Jade.

" Ok Tori just tell us where is Ryder?". I flinched at the name but answered anyway.

"R-r-ryder is on the airport he is going to Cal-Arts... there is no advantage of findng him he would be gone by now.".That was the longest conversation i did since he came in my life.

"we will find him where ever he is-LETS GO!". A nd with that they were gone and Jade cleared up my room and led me to the bathroom to take a hot 't wanted to be alone so it took me two miniutes to take a shower instead of bath. I put on a black sweatpant and shocking pink full sleved shirt since i was covered with bruises. I knew there were loads of questions i have to face once i am out. Sooner the Better!

Once i was out i was surprised to see the room clean and the heater was on. Jade held my hand and led me to the bed. I lied there for a few miniutes with Jade sitting on the opposite side facing me with the concened eyes i had never seen before.

"Tori you knw what i want to ask so you better answer me because you know i am not a patient person". Jade said lying next to me but she was still facing me.

"OK".I said and closed my eyes not wanting to see the expressions on Jade's face.

"It all started six months back when Ryder Daniels came to apologize we all were real happy when he changed but then that evening he came to my house and said that now he would show me who he... he is . He said not to tell anyone because he would k-k-kill me and would easily escape! I was s-s-scared to hell so i'didn't said anything and then every night became a n-n-nightmare he would come to my house and would beat me , he said i was fat that's why i became thin. I wore thick clothes to c-c-cover myself but you noticed... I can't say more but today he bought a whole gang Jade and t-t-they used me like a rag doll like i was an a-a-animal and after they were done i was beaten to death... a-a-I swear to god jade they were bad!". And with that i broke down crying.

"shh... Tori please calm down-".She was half way through but i cut her off.

"NO... NO! I WOULD NOT CALM DOWN JADE!". I was having a panic attack-suddenly my vision became blurry and i fainted.

JADE'S POV:

Tori was in a really bad condition when i reached the hospital her skin was really pale for one second i thought about checking her to see if she is alive- but my negative thoughts stayed with me when i saw her chest rising and falling in a jerky way. I was relieved for the first time to see her- I really wanted the old happy and independent Tori back but we were near the hospitel so there was no time for crying.

Tori was quickly taken to the ICU while they stopped me to fill the forms and then without wasting any time i called her parents but their phones were switched off-WAY TO GO VEGAS-DUMB PARENTS!

I called Beck to inform him what happened -ofcourse my man was calm but i could sense the tension on the other side - the rest of them yelled in unison that they are coming -I was quite for a moment and then Beck explained that they caught him on the airport thank god that his flight was delayed - Andray was so angry that he just blurted out that he love Tori which made their mood a little bit calmer- that bastard is now under arrest!

I was so happy that i went straight to the laundry \nd screamed at the to of my lungs-my way of celebration!

Beck and thegroup was back in an hour while Tori was shifted to a private- thanks to their parents credit card i found on the way to hospital- I don't understand what's creepy about that?

Cat and Robbie mostly talked to Tori about nonsense things but as long as this group of our friends remains every moment is special.

TORI'S POV:

They are so nice but words are not enough to paise them!

After two weeks I was back home MUM and DAD called that they would be there afor a long time since they got the deal and Trina can't come without a tan so I was all alone but Jade- who is making me CONFUSE by doing what she shouldn't be- being nice- took me to her house to take good care of me and Andray well he is a sweetheart ... we are officaly dating and the group is really happy i hope everythig is just perfect now and it would be as long as the group of friends stays togather.

Jade and i are now best friends-FRENIMIES!


End file.
